


You're Special To Me

by whatisitnovice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Tried, Kenma bottoms, Kenma sticks up for Kuroo, Kuroo is really smart, M/M, Minor build up to the sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and bottom ahaha, blushing Kuroo, body worship i guess?, cute times, flith but cute filth if u get me, from the top, how cute is a blushing Kuroo omg, i'm rubbish at tagging, minor Character Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is very smart, Kenma thinks. And also hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Special To Me

Kenma was bored.

It was only his second class of the day but already he felt exhausted and fed up. He looked at the clock and let out a sigh, the realisation that he still had most of the day left feeling like a punch to the face.

Normally he’d occupy himself on his phone, making things more bearable, but in this class he was seated near the front. The last thing he wanted was for his phone to be confiscated.

As the lesson came to an end and people started packing up, some footsteps approached Kenma’s desk.

The cat-eyed boy heard a tell-tale ‘I’m asking Kenma-kun’ in a hushed voice, and realised he wasn’t going to get out of the classroom without engaging in conversation.

Great, now Kenma was bored and on edge.

"Excuse me, Kenma-kun? Um, you know Kuroo-senpai right?" 

It was a girl. Kenma couldn’t recall her name even when he timidly looked up from his seat at her face. He was more interested in the envelope she held in her hands anyway.

He nodded an affirmative, his eyes darting to the side. 

The female classmate probably smiled before continuing on, not that Kenma would know.

"I thought you did, that’s a relief. Do you mind doing my friend a favour? For whatever reason, she’s developed a crush on him but is too afraid to deliver her confession letter herself. So, could you…?" 

She handed the envelope out to him expectantly before whispering over at her blushing friend to stop protesting. 

Kenma’s day went from bad to worse.

Just as he was about to take the paper from her a male voice chimed in.

"Kuroo? That dopey-looking guy with the weird hair? I’d take your letter to someone else if I were you. I have a friend in the third year. Half the time this Kuroo dude isn’t even in class, you’d be lucky if he’s even capable of reading it".

Kenma’s fingers reached the envelope and clenched at it, making indentations. He felt anger rise up through him. His eyes were wide as he held a controlled stare at the boy. 

"Kuroo is very smart".

As soon as the words passed his lips he felt a flush rise up his neck and immediately averted his eyes. 

Kenma couldn’t help but feel disappointed in himself. He wanted to say more, to explain how wrong this guy was and how dare he insult Kuroo, without knowing the first thing about him. He exhaled slightly. He had at least said something. That was as good as he was going to get. 

The boy looked a little perturbed at his cat stare too, so that was also a win. 

 

As Kenma walked through the school grounds to get to his and Kuroo’s meeting spot, he couldn’t help but play over what he had said. Kuroo was smart, incredibly so. Just because he overslept a lot and as a result sometimes missed class didn’t mean he was stupid. 

Besides his bedhead, the older boy always looked smart in his school uniform. At least Kenma thought so. 

Why were people so judgmental…?

Ever since he was young, Kuroo had been there. It wasn’t easy for Kenma to make friends or talk to people, so the older boy was like a gift sent by some divine being. Kuroo probably looked scary to some… But he was anything but. He was gentle, kind and very patient with Kenma. His relaxed attitude mixed with his height and build soon became a source of comfort to the blonde. In short, he made him feel safe. 

It wasn’t that Kuroo was a pushover either. He could easily stand up for himself or others, but when he was in his most natural state, he was like a content cat.

Kenma reached the regular spot and waited. He tapped out a message on his phone to say he was out of class, the cold wind playing in his hair. He wanted to get on the train home as quickly as possible.

Kenma’s heartbeat sped up without his permission when he caught him walking over. 

"Kenma", he waved with a half shout. His voice dropped to his usual low purr when he reached the shorter boy. "Sorry for the wait. Let’s get going, you look cold". 

"Mm, yeah".

"Do you want me to buy snacks on the way home?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Kuroo".

"Anything for you Kitten", Kuroo almost whispered. 

Kenma felt a blush rise up to the tips of his ears. Well, at least he felt warmer.

 

Once they were back home, Kenma automatically pulled out his handheld and flopped on his bed. They were always either at Kuroo’s or his house since they were so close by. Today it was Kenma’s they chose to camp out at. 

Kuroo sat at the small table on Kenma’s floor and brought out his school notes. He didn’t study particularly hard like some, and honestly, he was so smart he didn’t really need to. Now and again though, he liked to read up on notes, and he always completed his assignments. 

Kuroo Tetsurou actually did his homework. ’He puts me to shame’, Kenma found himself thinking on more than one occasion. 

 

Later into the evening Kenma told Kuroo about what happened earlier in his class. 

"What happened to the love letter?"

"Mmm...I think it might have been thrown in the trash? I’m not really sure, I got out of there as quick as possible".

"Oh my poor, wounded heart", Kuroo mocked, placing his hand on his chest. "I can’t believe I’m stuck with you when I could have captured the hand of a fair lady".

"Kuroo you’re gay. We both are".

The tall boy chuckled from his spot on the floor. "I know Kitten. I love it".

Kuroo had his back facing Kenma who was spread out on the bed, his fingers tapping away at his game. After yet another quest on Monster Hunter he had once again failed to receive a Rathalos Ruby in the rewards section. Kenma put down his handheld, choosing to stare at those broad shoulders instead. 

He watched as one hand moved along with his pencil, while the other he leaned on with his cheek, finger tapping at the space behind his ear. 

"You still mad at them? For what they said in class? There’s no need to be, people say shit all the time, I’m not bothered". Kuroo spoke, the words a little quiet as he was facing away.

Kenma slid off the bed and crawled across the floor to his boyfriend, closing the short distance. He stilled for a moment, just watching Kuroo, before slowly wrapping his arms around his frame from behind. He nestled his head in between the larger boy’s shoulder blades.

"...I know, but... It just bothered me".

Kuroo’s pencil slowed to a stop.

Kenma gently raised his head and brought his lips up to the back of Kuroo’s neck, kissing the warm skin there. The blonde’s small hands travelled up to lightly rest on his shoulders. 

"I just… Really hate bad things being said about you. It makes me…mad".

"Oho ho ho?! I would love to see an angry Kenma outside of matches. I should infiltrate your classes". 

Kenma didn’t miss the light touch of pink staining the tips of Kuroo’s ears and neck. He put more of his weight on the bigger boy’s shoulders and craned his head round to get a look at his face.

Kuroo’s cheeks were even pinker. He was blushing. ...Interesting.

"What?" Kuroo asked, his tone deeper and face deadpan as he looked at the younger out of the corner of his eye.

"You’re blushing".

"No I’m not".

"Yes you are. Do you perhaps like it when I stick up for you and compliment you?"

"Um, excuse you I’m not Oikawa".

"You’re cute", Kenma tested.

Kuroo’s cheeks deepened a tad in colour as the corner of his mouth twitched. He blinked and looked away, furrowing his brows.

Kenma smiled a little in victory, "see, you do like it".

Kuroo suddenly whipped round to face him more. "Kenma, just because your ability to find other people’s weaknesses in matches is incredibly useful doesn’t mean you can-"

The smaller boy cut him off with a kiss.

He brought one hand round to cup the other’s face, angling his jaw to kiss him deeper. Kuroo’s eyes eventually fluttered shut as he sighed through his nose.

Moments later Kenma broke away, exhaling soft puffs of air on Kuroo’s lips. His eyes searched the other’s equally golden ones, checking if this was ok, if it wasn’t a bad time.

Kuroo looked down at Kenma’s lips with half-lidded eyes and leaned in to claim them again. His body twisted and his hand felt its way down to the younger’s slender hip, laying him down on the floor. Kenma shivered as Kuroo hovered over him, before guiding his head down to connect their mouths again.

Kuroo kissed him with abandon, homework now forgotten as he explored Kenma’s sweet mouth. He needed more of him, lips breaking away and instead latching onto the skin of his soft neck. He craned his head and sucked and nipped a line downwards, before placing gentle kisses along his collarbone.

Kenma mewled and squirmed beneath him, hair fanning out on the floor. His thighs began to tremble as Kuroo undid his shirt buttons, already becoming hard from anticipation.

Kuroo’s thumb grazed over a nipple as his hand slowly travelled down the younger’s side, all the while burying his face in his neck. "Someone’s eager today", he purred, muffled and low. "I thought you were trying to tease me a moment ago, what happened to that?" The older boy grinned against his skin before kissing his way down his chest and stomach.

"Ah… S-Shush Kuroo…" Kenma twitched.

"That’s not very nice to say to someone you hold in high esteem", Kuroo joked, the tip of his nose brushing against his naval. There was the sound of a zip being undone, and then fingers were digging into the waistband of Kenma’s school pants and underwear. 

"Oh…" Kenma breathed in surprise, his teeth catching on his bottom lip.

"You’re so beautiful, Kenma. Never in a million years would I get tired of looking at you", Kuroo hummed, his own dick getting hard at the sight of Kenma’s being set free.

"You’re so embarrassing, stop", Kenma uttered.

"Payback for earlier".

He bent down and held Kenma at the base, licking a line all the way up with the flat of his tongue.

Kenma jolted and his thighs shook harder. He threw an arm over his eyes as his breath came in faster huffs.

"Kuroo...", he blew out softly as his boyfriend kissed at the head of his cock.

If Kuroo wasn’t rock hard yet, he certainly was now. 

It was then that Kenma formed other plans in his mind. More than Kuroo getting him off, right now he desperately wanted to see something else. His cock twitched at his own thoughts.

"Kuroo, stop a moment…"

He stopped immediately. "Something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, nothing like that", he shook his head. "Just… Can we maybe… Switch?"

Kuroo stared for a while. "Switch? As in…?"

"I want to suck you off. Please?"

"Ohhhh. Sure thing Kitten, do anything you want. If it’s you, I don’t mind one bit. Shit, I thought you’d never ask, now I’m, like, really excited, feel me". He motioned down at his pants.

Kenma gave him a deadpan look.

"Ok ok, I’m lying down… Uhh, is on the bed good?"

"That’s perfect", Kenma nodded, stepping out of his pants and underwear that had pooled around his legs. His school shirt hung loosely on him and was fully unbuttoned, revealing his kiss-marked skin. He decided to leave it on. 

Kuroo threw himself on the bed and wiggled his way out of his school pants, leaving just his underwear. He removed his vest and shrugged off his shirt, shivering as the last layer of warmth left him. Then he laid back with his head on Kenma’s pillow, waiting for the younger.

Kuroo without a shirt on always did something to Kenma’s insides. He never paraded around without a top on during practice and only ever changed when it was the designated time to in the club room. Come to think of it, Kenma mused, Kuroo was never late for practice like he was for classes.

The cat-eyed boy approached the bed and knelt on the end, content to just gaze at his boyfriend for a while. Kuroo watched him similarly from his laying down position, arm tucked under his head.

The black-haired boy was perfect to him. Kenma always thought Kuroo was so good-looking, even as kids. He shuffled closer and ran a hand over his stomach. His skin was tan and so smooth to the touch. Kenma wanted to run his fingers over it forever, tracing invisible pictures and various kanji.

Kuroo was very tall and sturdy, though his muscles didn’t bulge as much as Bokuto’s did, and he wasn’t as lanky as Lev was. Not that there was anything wrong with their bodies either; they were them, and Kuroo was Kuroo. He had a powerful and well-proportioned body, in an almost graceful kind of way. Some people still called him lanky though, Kenma thought amusedly.

He slowly leaned over and brought his hands up to cup both sides of Kuroo’s face, before dipping down to press their lips together. 

Kuroo’s eyes closed in submission on contact, while Kenma’s remained half-lidded and focused, lust beginning to swirl in them as he bit down on Kuroo’s bottom lip. An appreciative groan sounded in the taller boy’s throat, his hands moving down to squeeze at Kenma’s bare ass. 

Kenma broke the kiss before Kuroo could slide his tongue in, instead opting to explore his boyfriend’s body. His attention was drawn to Kuroo’s nipples. They were smooth and soft now as his skin had grown accustomed to the room’s temperature. Kenma wanted to fix this.

Gently palming Kuroo’s breast, Kenma looked up at him to check for his reaction. The older boy’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes were open, looking away. 

Kenma circled his nipple with his thumb and then gave it an experimental lick, before closing his lips around it and sucking. Kenma felt it perk up under his tongue.

"Mmmh..." Kuroo moaned quietly, his tone sounding strained and needy.

The sound shot straight to Kenma’s dick, making it hard again where it had started to go soft with lack of attention. He ignored it and began to massage Kuroo’s other neglected breast with his hand while his other stroked at his hip bone, mouth still kissing at the now-hard bud. 

"K-Kenma…" 

The younger boy grazed his nipple with his teeth and moved his hand from Kuroo’s hipbone to his inner thigh, fingers trailing fluttering touches upwards.

Kuroo’s breath hitched slightly and his legs parted more, trembling and welcome to Kenma’s advances. His eyes were closed and brows furrowed in what looked like concentration, hands grabbing at the sheets and pillow. He looked really good, Kenma thought.

The blonde slipped his hand up through the leg hole of Kuroo’s underwear and gently played with his balls. There was a sharp inhale. At the same time Kenma lowered himself and lined his throbbing cock with Kuroo’s, rubbing them together with the barest if touches. 

Kuroo groaned in half bliss, half frustration. The feather-like contact was driving his nerves into a frenzy. His cock ached and leaked pre-cum, jerking in desperation.

That’s when Kenma chose to grind down roughly, much-needed friction feeling all too brilliant.

"Ah!!" Kuroo gasped and arched off the bed, body shivering. Kenma continued to grind their throbbing lengths together through his heavy breathing, hips shuddering as he forced himself to go hard but slow.

"Kenma, please…" Kuroo whispered.

Kenma sat back on his feet and shrugged his shirt off, flinging it somewhere. He was hot and it was annoying him now. 

He palmed Kuroo’s erection through the fabric, just to tease him some more, before dragging the underwear down over his cock and watching it spring free. It twitched at the exposure to the air. Kenma stroked it loosely and placed a kiss to the weeping head, before gripping the base and engulfing most of him. 

"F-Fuck, aahh! Kenma..!!"

Kenma hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes. Yes.. Kenma could get off at this rate without touching himself if Kuroo kept up these reactions.

That train of thought brought his attention to his own straining length which was becoming difficult to resist touching. He needed to feel something. 

"Kuroo", he popped off of Kuroo’s cock so the older boy could hear him. "Can you get the lube from the drawer next to you?"

Kuroo forced his eyes open and opened the drawer with shaky hands. 

"Why? What are you-?"

"Don’t worry, lie back", Kenma instructed as he took the lube. "Thank you".

Kuroo did so, letting out a shaky breath.

Kenma slicked his fingers with the substance and reached around to his behind. His finger traced the puckered rim of his hole as he simultaneously picked where he left of with Kuroo’s cock. A hiss of approval left the blonde’s lips as he slipped a finger in. 

Pleasurable noises also tumbled from Kuroo’s lips, his hand now grabbing a fistful of Kenma’s hair as the younger bobbed on his swollen length.

Kenma moaned around Kuroo’s cock after adding a second finger, which caused waves of heat to furl in the third year’s belly. 

"Oh god, Kenma, I…" 

Kenma broke off and sat up, removing his fingers from inside himself.

"I think I’m ready", the blonde said, shuffling atop Kuroo before slicking and then gripping the older boy’s erection behind him.

"Shit… Kitten, as bad as I want you to ride me right now, I don’t think I’m gonna’ last."

"I believe in you".

"No seriously! It’s all the nipple play man, it fucked me up from the start".

Kenma lined himself up while Kuroo prodded him in the butt with his toe. "Condom!"

"Don’t need it", the blonde breathed, easing himself down on just the head.

Kuroo hissed out a weak "I think I do" before throwing his head back on the pillow. His eyes squeezed shut as he grit his teeth.

"Don’t be silly Kuroo, a-ah... You can last". Kenma’s voice was hushed and shaky as he sank lower until his boyfriend’s length was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Shit", Kuroo breathed out, holding back from thrusting upward into that sweet, tight heat.

Kenma did his best to relax for a few moments. This position wasn’t the easiest for him, it tired him out, but he had so loved seeing Kuroo splayed out under him like this that he didn’t want to give up his place above. 

"I’m going to move now", he said, using his legs muscles to slowly rise and then lower himself back down. Kuroo shook as he kept still.

With every rise and fall the younger boy soon got accustomed, and began bobbing up and down at a swifter pace. His breathing accelerated and grew heavy, lips slightly parted and eyelids fluttering.

"Oh… Ah, K-Kuroo… Ahh…!!"

Pleasure mounted in Kenma’s thighs and stomach. He fell forward and rested his hands on Kuroo’s chest to make things easier for himself, his shoulder blades heaving and back curving as he continued to ride his boyfriend harder. 

Kuroo gripped at Kenma’s hips, now thrusting in time with the younger. He felt a spike of pleasure shoot through him and stomped his heel into the bed, head craning back into the pillow.

"A-Ah, fu..ck… Kenma, I’m…"

"Yes, Kuroo, yes, yes…!"

"Ngh… Kenma, say my name", Kuroo ordered, opening his eyes to look at the incredible sight that was a bare Kenma, skin flushed and riding his dick with zeal.

"N-No… It’s too…"

"We’re literally having sex and you think saying a name is too embarrassing? You call...ngh...everyone else by their first name. Except me".

"Ah, i-it’s… It’s because it’s you", Kenma panted, arms wobbling.

Kuroo suddenly sat up and grabbed Kenma round the middle. He lifted him slowly and gently flipped them so that he was lying flat on top of the blonde. His mouth found Kenma’s and melded them together. "Missed your mouth", he murmured against his lips before slipping his tongue in.

Kenma didn’t even have time to acknowledge the change in position before his mouth was assaulted. He buried his hands in the messy black hair and sighed. "Kuroo…"

"Say my name".

"Fuck...Me..."

"Not until you say it".

"You jerk", Kenma breathed into his mouth, "told you you’d last".

Kuroo brought his lips down to his neck and smirked, nibbling at the skin. His thumbs found Kenma’s nipples and played with them. "Payback", he whispered.

"T-That wasn’t my fault… I didn’t even think you liked being touched there, you hardly ever remove your shirt even when we’re together".

Kuroo’s face appeared over Kenma’s. His cheeks flushed again. "That’s ‘cos… Well, I’m sensitive there ok?" 

"Isn’t that a good thing…?" Kenma deadpanned, before digging a heel into Kuroo’s lower back. "I think it’s cute. So come on...Please, fuck me...".

"Has your stamina bar refilled?"

Kenma hit him with his foot hard.

The third year got the message and pumped his own aching cock a little. He was still painfully hard. Desire took hold of him once more as he sought out release.

Kenma locked his legs around Kuroo as the black-haired boy lined himself up with Kenma’s entrance. He pushed in all the way at once, earning a long moan from the blonde. Kuroo’s lips parted as he rocked in and out, trying to find the spot that would cause his boyfriend to come completely undone.

He found it at last and Kenma’s back arched off the bed, a high whimpering moan releasing from his throat.

"Oh, y-yes, ahh yes, right there".

Kuroo pulled as far back as possible and slammed right in against the same spot, gasps leaving his mouth as he felt pleasure rise up through him. His balls tightened in warning and Kuroo slammed in and out at a fast pace.

"F-Fuck, Kenma I’m close…"

"Yes, please, Tetsurou, yes", Kenma panted quietly, hushed words tumbling out of his mouth. His arms came up to wrap around Kuroo’s neck, one hand fisted in black hair.

Kuroo kissed him passionately when he heard his name, and wrapped a hand around the blonde’s weeping erection as he pounded into him, other hand gripping his hip.

"Come on Kenma", he kissed around Kenma’s jaw and pumped him with his hand, hips now stuttering. 

"Ah, o-oh I’m...!!"

Kenma curled his toes and clenched around him as he came hard, spurting cum between their bodies.

Kuroo now gripped both his boyfriend’s hips with his hands, thrusting in a desperate rhythm. It didn’t take long before his face contorted in pleasure.

"Nggh, I-I’m coming! Kenma, I’m…!"

He came so hard inside Kenma that Kuroo lost himself for a moment, moaning against Kenma’s neck in utter bliss. He panted as he tried not to completely collapse on the smaller boy. After pulling out Kuroo rolled to the side, laying his head down on Kenma’s chest.

Kenma opened his eyes wearily and placed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. His body felt heavy and exhausted. 

"I don’t want to move for a week", the blonde said, running his fingers along Kuroo’s shoulder blades. Kuroo draped his arm across the younger in return, drawing patterns on his arm.

“Me neither… Kenma that was… You were amazing”, Kuroo whispered, tilting his head up to kiss at his soft chin. Kenma dipped his head down at an angle to capture his lips with his own in a final kiss before they would inevitably pass out.

“Mmm, give me more”, Kuroo whined when he broke away.

“Go to sleep Kuroo. I’ve rediscovered how needy you are sometimes and I kind of wish I hadn’t”.

“So mean”, the taller boy said in mock hurt, but then started chuckling low to himself as he settled against Kenma’s chest once more. “I can’t believe you get mad at people talking shit about me. That’s just…so un-Kenma of you”.

“Yeah well…” Kenma sighed, “You’re special to me”.

**Author's Note:**

> what have I written
> 
> if you wish, come talk to me on tumblr! -thepurpleusagi


End file.
